New Guy, New Love?
by CherryPanda19
Summary: Misaki meets a new guy and feels strangely connected to him. Is this a beginning of a new love or an amazing, yet confusing surprise? On haitus.
1. Chapter 1

My little Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama story! I'm somewhat new. Sorry if my story is bad but I've been thinking of this story so please enjoy, with all your hearts content (or please try). Thank you for reading if you took the time to! There might be some ooc

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KWHS!(or Usui [which is sad]).

Also in advanced, sorry to tell spoilers whoever did not read the story, so if you haven't read KWHS I recommend that you read it cause it's awesome. Thank You.

* * *

><p>Hi! My name is Ayuzawa Misaki (Nice to meet you). I am the Student Council President of Seika High School. I am known as the "Demon President". I also have a secret. After school, I work at Maid Latte, as a maid. The reason is that my father left my mother with me and my younger sister and huge debts. One Day, as I was working and the most popular guy,<br>Usui Takumi had saw me. After that, Problem after problem. The President of a rich school, and a lot more. Also, my friend Youkun is back. Well, Thats my life...

I walk around the school, it's after school. I walk towards the music room, and open the room. I look around and see the piano. Lately, it seems that I have forgotten something, something important. I stand by the piano, then I sit down. Looking at the piano keys make me curious. I want to play the piano. That's whats in my mind. Footsteps are coming towards the music room so I stand up and walk out. Then I bumped into Usui.

"Kaichou, what are you doing here so late?"

"Patroling the school, to see if everyone left, and I have to check our budget, look over our reports and stuff.  
>All due on friday which is in 2 days." I told him quicky.<p>

"Ah, I see, busy as always Kaichou."

"Well, i'm done here so I have to go to work."

* * *

><p>-<em>MAID LATTE<em>-

As usual Usui followed me. He helped our manager (as usual). I was also spacing out a lot. The idiot trio was here,  
>as well as Youkun.<p>

"Misa-chan, I wanted to tell you that tomorrow I won't go to school, for an urgent matter." said Usui.

"Just make sure you have an excuse written for the school to approve." I told him absently, since it was my break and I was studying. After three hours later of chaos, I finally got to go home.

* * *

><p>I went by the convenience store and got some milk. Then I went by the fruit stand and got some apples. I went walking down the hill when, someone bumped into me, making me drop the milk and apples. The man didn't apologize.<br>The apples went rolling down the hill. I picked up the milk and the apples that stopped rolling. I ran to pick up the apples that were rolling down. Looking up, I see an apple rolling towards a shoe, stopping when hitting the shoe.

"I am so sorry!" I said as I ran to get the apples. I look up to see crystal blue eyes. The person was a boy that looked one year older. He had silvery blonde hair, and was tall. He had soft-looking porcelain skin. Right then,  
>the apples I collected had fallen out of the bag, again. He was kind to help me and walk me home.<p>

"Thank you for your help, and sorry for taking your time." I told him.

He smiled,"No problem, nice to help people when they need it." I was dazed by his smile and he walked away.

'_What a nice looking guy, a foreigner?_' I thought as I layed in bed. '_So kind, unlike other guys_' I thought falling asleep with him in my mind.

* * *

><p>Its short (<em>I think<em>) and the chapter was...okay (_i_ _guess_). Hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the spelling errors! if there is!


	2. Chapter 2

Again Sorry if my story is bad but I've been thinking of this story so please enjoy, with all your hearts content (or please try). Thank you for reading this if you took the time to! There might be some ooc

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KWHS!(or Usui [which is still sad]).

* * *

><p>The foreigner was still on my mind. I felt though we knew each other from somewhere, as if we had a...connection,<br>even if we meet for only a few minutes. I wake up to start my busy day. I leave my house. I get to the school entrance. The teacher is there.

"Ayuzawa-san, I forgot to tell you that today there will be a transfer exchange student."

"Yes Sensei. I will attend to the transfer student."

I really got curious of the new student but I had to go finish the work. Then, I remembered Usui was not coming today because of a urgent matter. That would totally make my day easier. The bell rang, and I realized that I was going to be late. I ran to class and sat down. The teacher came in.

"Stand," Everybody stood,"Bow." Everybody bowed. "Be seated. Class today we will have an transfer student. Please enter." The door opened and the class was in awe, I was in awe. The transfer student was the silvery-blonde,  
>crystal blue-eyed guy from yesterday. The teacher continued,"Please introduce yourself."<p>

"My name is Fujimoto Naoya. I have transfered from Miyako High School of the Kagoshima Prefect. Please be kind to me." he told the class.

"Your escort is going to be the student council president." the teacher told him. I stood up and walked to were he was.

"Hello, i'm Ayuzawa Misaki, president of the school. I will show you around the school."

He looked at me surprised and smiled. "You were very easy to find Ayuzawa-san. Please take care of me." He said.  
>Then out of no where he kissed me on the cheek. I was blushing and all the girls were making a big deal, as where the guys. I looked at him, then returned to my seat. His seat was right behind my chair. During class- after the class calmed down- I felt his eyes on my back. Then at lunch time, there was already a rumor. I went to the student council office to finish.<p>

_'This was suppose to be a peaceful day...sort of. Everything is the same even if Usui isn't here'_ I thought.

The door slide open and Fujimoto stood at the door. He looked at me smiling. I felt dazed. His smile was just like that.

"So, Pres, it's been a long time, hasn't it? I doubt you remember, sweet old me" he told me. I stared at him confused.

"I was right. Well I'll see you after your job. Or at. Bye, MiKi-chan." he walked away. I was so confused. He knew me and he knew about my secret. What was with the nickname? What had happened? So confusing, and I wanted to know why.

* * *

><p>Sorry, it was short. hoped you enjoyed it. Mystery man. Lol. Until next time.<p>

_-Yukina_


	3. Chapter 3

I will not write the story in Misaki's POV. Im going to write it in Narrator format, or similar. Once in a while I will write in POV and this will be for all my stories. Thnx for reading. Read my profile to see if there is any progress to any story!

* * *

><p><em>-MAID LATTE-<em>

"Welcome back, master." The dark-haired girl said, while smiling. The older man had s love-struck face on, as did everyone else, and she had to hide her disgust. She went and grabbed his order and went into the kitchen where Usui was woring for the night. Aoi was at the table.

"So did anything happen while I was away?" Usui asked, smirking. Aoi just looked at Misaki, who had a blank face on. She just shook her head and went back to work.

Ring! The door opened and Misaki turned around with a smile. "Welcome Ba-" She cut off for the person was Naoya Fujimoto. She had her smile on while in reality she felt like she was about to die.

"Welcome Master." She said cheerfully, as he had a humored look on. She set him at a table and went back to the kitchen. Her face had darkened and Aoi was curious.

"What wrong, Misaki-Chi?" He asked. Usui looked over with his usual bored look. She groaned and got a Moe Moe Omlet for her 'special' customer.

"Nothing, just tired." He was just like Usui just staring at her. She went home for the night and went to bed.

* * *

><p><em>-SCHOOL-<em>

He sat next to her and didn't say a thing. School had ended quicker than she imagined. She was walking around school again. The sky was already an orange color. She stopped by the Music Room again. The piano seemed to draw he, but she always feared it to. Fear...or dreaded? She went over and brushed her fingers across the keys. She played a few notes of a song that she didn't know...or did she? she continued to play it softly. Then halfway of the unknown song she it her fist against the keys. Why did she know this song? How?

Little did she know that Naoya was standing outside listening her play the song, his face blank. Just then he heard her slam her hands onto the piano keys, stopping the song. He sensed that she was mad and confused. He started walking down the hall and turned the corner.

Usui came into the hall and Misaki heard his footsteps. She got up and went out. He had saw someone with silvery hair. He shrugged it off. Just then Misaki came out.

"Kaichou, what took you so long?" He asked.

"I found a mess in the Music Room so I cleaned it up." She told him, lying through her teeth. He beleived her and they went home.

* * *

><p><em>-NEXT DAY-<em>

Misaki was outside checking the students. Just then Naoya was coming and Usui was a few feet behind him.

"Hey MiKi-chan, I see you know the song, I'm glad." He whispered, as he stopped to tell her. She looked up into his crystal eyes, while her golden brown ones, where wide with surprise. Just then Usui came and Misaki reliezed that Naoya was long gone.

"Hey, Kaichou, who was the guy?" Usui asked.

"New transfer student. Came when you had your errand." She explained and he nodded. Just then the warning bell rang,  
>and they went running to their class.<p>

_'Who is he?'_ Misaki thought.

* * *

><p>There another chapter completed. To know whats going on, go to my profile and i will have updates of whats going on. Arigato!<p>

Yukina S.


End file.
